Ask or Dare Tyler and the Animatronics
by TaylorTheCreator14
Summary: Time for questions and dares! [NOT FINISHED]
1. Intro

**Hello guys. Today Tyler and the Animatronics will be answering your questions and doing dares as well! Before we start, Allow me to explain the rules.**

**1\. You can do sex if you want, but 5 times ONLY.**

**2\. You can only do 2 questions and 1 dare.**

**3\. Don't push any animatronic to their limit because...well you know how they are.**

**4\. Have fun.**

**P.S: PM for the questions and dares.**

**So that's that. Now without a further ado, here's our characters! *applause***

* * *

Tyler: Hi guys! It's Tyler!

Bonnie: Hey.

Chica: Hi everyone!~

Foxy: Yarharhar! Ahoy Mateys!

Freddy: Hello there.

Goldy: Hi!

Toy Bonnie: Hellooo!~

Toy Chica: Hi Hi Hi!~

Toy Freddy: *crosses arms and waves*

Mangle: Hello there!~

Balloon Boy: Hi!

* * *

Tyler: So I guess everyone knows the rules huh?

Everyone: *nods*

Tyler: Ok! So here's the deal: We will take 6 people with their questions and dare. And also DON'T push the limit with these animatronics, *mumbles angrily* _Who keeps fucking my ass in the_ office...

Bonnie: *leans over Tyler* What was that?

Tyler jumps and looks at Bonnie.

Tyler: Nothing! Nothing at all. *turns head away*

Bonnie: Oh...Ok! *kisses Tyler on the cheek*

Everyone: *gasps and stares at Tyler*

Chica: Hey Tyler! I want a kiss! *pouts*

Toy Chica: Me too!~

Freddy and Bon-Bon: Don't leave me out of this!

Foxy: Ay! I want me kiss!

Mangle and Balloon Boy: Can I kiss him too?!

Goldy: *teleports to Tyler and hugs him* Not if I kiss him first! *kisses Tyler on the lips* Thanks Tyler. ^^

Tyler: WHA?! *looks at everyone* Oh boy...

Everyone: Tyler...*glares angrily at him*

Tyler is being chased by the animatronics, except Toy Freddy.

Tyler *scared*: WE'LL SEE YOUR QUESTIONS AND DARES SOON!~

Everyone except Toy Freddy: GET BACK HERE!


	2. 1st Round

**And now, for the first round of Ask or Dare! Here's your characters: Tyler and the Animatronics! **

The audience cheered loudly, as the announcer introduced the show. The curtains spread apart, showing Tyler in front of the crowd.

Tyler: Hi guys! It's time for the first round! And here's the animatronics!

The ten animatronics walked (expect Mangle who on the ceiling) next to Tyler and waved at their fans. Toy Freddy crossed his arms and sulked, not looking at the audience. Tyler went to the table on the left that had 4 envelopes. He grabbed them, and walked back to the microphone.

Tyler: Everyone we didn't get the right amount of people, but we have 4 people to start with! Don't worry, in the second round we might have enough! So here we go!

* * *

_**Cat1008 -**_

_**Question 1: Do you find Tyler attractive? Why why not.**_

_**Question 2: What do you think of the marrionette.**_

_**Dare: Go one night/round without anyone having s#x with Tyler.**_

* * *

Tyler: For Question 1, yes...I want to know why I'm attractive guys...

Everyone looked at each other, and then answered.

Everyone: Because your too cute.

Tyler's eyes widen and then he blushed. Causing the girls in the audience to squeal. They had smirks on their faces, and they gossiped quietly. Tyler looked at the second question and he answered.

Tyler: Well...the marionette? Let me think...hmm...he's ok, I guess but every night I have to keep the music box going or he'll..."take me". But his face? *shivers* Totally creepy...

Bonnie: Yeah tell me about me. Ok! Time for a dare!

Tyler looked at the dare and his eyes widen. He smiled. The animatronics were confused about Tyler, and was curious about the dare. Goldy grabbed it out of his hand, and read it. He was shocked, and he passed along to the others. They all had shocked looks on their faces. Well Tyler? He was happy.

Tyler *happy*: YES! NO ONE'S TAKING MY ASS FOR THIS ROUND!

Everyone: Awww...

* * *

_**Matthew6164**_

_**Q1) In a parallel universe where foxy was female, would foxy and freddy hook up?**_

_**Q2) foxy: if you were the emperor of the world, what would you do?**_

_**D1) conga line… all of you, conga line.**_

* * *

The animatronic girls giggled at the first question, and Foxy's head twitched. So did Freddy's.

Foxy: Me and Freddy...hooking...u..up? *blushes a bit*

Freddy's eye twitched in anger. And he was about to make a loud screech-but Goldy stopped him.

Freddy: Me?! Hooking up with Foxy?! *growls and takes a deep breath*

Goldy: *covers Freddy's mouth and walks away with him* Sorry guys...no questions for Freddy till the next round...

The audience clapped and were chatting. Foxy grabbed the next question and read it.

Foxy: Well, If I was a emperor of the world...I would turn everyone into pirates! And rule me Pirate World! Yarharhar!

The audience laughed and clapped happily. Mangle leaned on Foxy's neck and smiled.

Mangle: I'd be sooo proud of my brother.

Tyler: Ok! Time for the Dare!

Bonnie read the dare and he smirked. Passing the dare around to everyone, they smirked. Tyler was curious about it, then Bon-Bon whispered it in his ear. He blushed red, and he shook his hips a bit. The girls in the crowd Wooed, clapping. Balloon Boy got his radio out and placed it on the floor. He played Conga music, and Bonnie grabbed Tyler's hips as Chica grabbed his. The rest of the gang did the same. Tyler started moving and shaking with the animatronics behind him.

After the Conga, Tyler's face was super red. He opened the third envelope, and read the question.

* * *

_**Underdrive**_

_**I dare the new animatronics to face off against the old animatronics in a twerk-off! **_

* * *

Tyler's face blushed, and he passed the dare to Bon-Bon. She read it, and then smirked. Toy Chica read it and smirked. Chica read it, and smirked as well. The boys backed away and Balloon Boy put on Nicki Minaj Anaconda. The boys in the audience cheered.

Balloon Boy: Well, since some the old ones can twerk, the 3 girls are going to do it!

Bon-Bon, Chica, and Toy Chica lined up side by side, with their backs turned on the audience. The song started, and each of the girls said the line.

Bon-Bon: My anaconda don't-

Toy Chica: My anaconda don't-

Chica: My anaconda don't-

All: Want none unless you got-

Then the 3 girls stick out their butts.

All: Buns hun!~

They started twerking, making the boys cheer loudly. Tyler was on the verge of a intense nosebleed, while Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Toy Freddy stared at the girls twerks. Tyler was mostly staring, and the 3 girls smirking.

Bon-Bon, Chica, Toy Chica: Like-what you see?~ Tyler?~

They said to Tyler, and he flew in the air with a nosebleed joining him. The girls when the twerk-off was off.

Freddy: Who won?

Tyler: No...one. *face red*

Freddy grabs the last envelope and read it.

* * *

**_SonofDeath_**

**_I dare Foxy to dance and sing along to the song, What does the fox say _**

* * *

Freddy started snickering, then he started laughing out loud. Tyler and the others except Foxy were curious, so Freddy passed it to Goldy. Goldy read it with the others behind him. He and the others started laughing. Foxy grabbed it out of Goldy's hand and he was shocked. He was not happy...at all.

Foxy: Dance to the stupid song?! *growls*

Everyone panicked except Tyler. He grabbed the microphone and walked to Foxy. Everyone watched carefully. And then Tyler blushed, and said something embarrasing. IN FRONT OF EVERYONE.

Tyler: Foxy~ Please don't screech...It scares me..

Foxy stopped growling and looked at Tyler. His eyes widen and he was blushing red.

Tyler: I'll let you have my body...if you stop...*moans* Please don't screech!~

The girls in audience squealed loudly, and Foxy was speechless. He just nodded and closed his mouth. The other animatronics were shocked as well, and 5 of them have nosebleeds. (_Try to guess who they are!_) Tyler just sighed, while the others stared at him. Then the announcer spoke.

**Well then, Ladies and Gentlemen that was the 1st round of Ask or Dare Tyler and the animatronics! Tune in next time for more Dares and Questions! Goodbye!**

The audience cheered and the curtains closed, covering the stage.


	3. 2nd Round

**Hello everyone! Time for Round 2 of Ask or Dare Tyler and the Animatronics! **

The announcer said the intro, and the audience cheered loudly. The curtains spread and appears is Tyler and the 10 animatronics. Everyone waved at their fans, except Toy Freddy who was still sulking. Tyler grabbed the microphone from the stand.

Tyler: Hi everyone! Welcome to the 2nd Round! Ok, who will get the envelopes this time?

Goldy raised his hand and ran Backstage to get them. He had 6 envelopes, and placed them on the table. Tyler went over and grabbed the first one, opening it, and reading the question.

* * *

_**Guest **_

_**Q1 do you like anime?**_

_**Q2 do you like booty?**_

_**Dare: Gang rape Tyler!**_

* * *

Tyler: For #1, yes I LOVE ANIME! It's so impressive, and so awesome to watch! Especially, DRAMAtical Murder. It's my favorite. I heard there was a OVA coming out, I'll be waiting forever for that to come out!

The audience clapped. And Tyler saw the second question, he frowned and blushed. The boy animatronics looked over Tyler and saw it. Then they answered loudly.

Boys animatronics: Yes we do. TYLER's booty.

They pointed at Tyler, and the girls in the audience squealed. And then...they saw the dare...and smirked at Tyler's butt.

Tyler: Huh? *looks at the dare* O_O' Oh boy...

Bonnie wrapped his arms around Tyler, and Goldy picked him up. Freddy, Foxy, Mangle, and Toy Freddy smirked at Tyler seductively.

Mangle: Since you asked sooo nicely Guest, we'll give you what you want.~ *smirks*

The girl animatronics giggled and left the stage. Balloon Boy went with them. They had a secret camera in their room. Spying on the action. The curtains close, leaving the audience (mostly the girls) complaining.

**Goldy: Don't worry! We have a room on the left showing us _fucking_ Tyler~ If you can handle it, go over there. **

Goldy pronounced about the dare, and all the girls from the audience ran in the room with their cameras.

* * *

In the room, there was a camera spying on them. Tyler was smiling, with his eyes rolled up.

_**"OH FUCK YES! FUCK ME MORE BONNIE! YES! YES-AH!~ MMMmm!~"** _He was being fucked by Bonnie, while he sucked the other boys cocks.

The girls squealed and screamed happily, they started taking pictures and photos. 10 of them started having nosebleeds, leaving them on the floor.

**_"You like that? Don't you Tyler?" "OH YES! FUCK ME!~ FUCK ME!~~ OH I WANT IT SO BAAAD!- AH HAH HAH__ AH!~"_**Tyler was screaming his heart out. He was on top of Goldy, while he was being sucked by Mangle.

In the girls' room, Chica was having an intense nosebleed, with Toy Chica and Bon-Bon. They turned up the volume, and heard Tyler's pleasure screams. Balloon Boy was in the bathroom blushing. Hearing all of this turned him on.

_**"I'M CUMMING!~ I WANT IT ALL! ALL OVER MY BODY!~"** _Tyler screamed as cum was all over him. On his hair, chest, and on his ass. He fell on the floor panting and smiling. The girls' in the special room, screamed and squealed loudly. They all had nosebleeds. And all their hair was messed up. The camera turned off, and the girls went out the room gossiping.

On the covered stage, Freddy picked up the smiling Tyler, and took him Backstage. The rest of the boys cleaned up the mess. And the curtains spread apart. Goldy grabbed the next envelope and opened it, reading the question. Meanwhile, the 3 girls, and the blushing red Balloon Boy went back on the stage.

* * *

**_Kihlala Sisters_**

**_Q1: this is for Chica, what do you think of foxy? P.s. Cuz I seen some stories with you two in it. Lol_**

**_Q2: for others besides tyler, what type of fantasy you dream of tyler?_**

**_Dare: (just to make tyler and the males nosebleed and for the nurse they have to play as the nurse takes care of there patient... -cough-tyler-cough...) I dare the female animantronics to wear those sexy nurse outfits or a bikini for the end of the show. _**

* * *

Goldy passed the 1st one to Chica, who has an intense nosebleed. She read it, and then answered.

Chica: I think Foxy's ok. We hang out almost everyday. But I love Tyler, so were like: Best Friends.

Foxy: Awww...The lass is so nice.

The audience awww'd as well, and clapped. Then Bon-Bon read the next question, and blushed. The others saw it too, and blushed as well.

Bon-Bon: I dream about Me and Tyler dancing...

Toy Chica: I dream the same thing...

Toy Freddy: *holds his nosebleed* You don't wanna know.

Mangle: Me and Tyler watching the sunset...

BB: Well, I guess when I'm stalking Tyler in my dreams, he "takes care" of me. *blushes red*

Freddy: Same thing as Mangle's dream...

Bonnie: *chuckles mischievously* When he's on the bed moaning for me...*holds nose*

Chica: I'd laid with Tyler every night, while he's snuggles on my chest. *giggles*

Foxy: Me and Tyler...He'd be me first mate. *smiles*

The audience clapped loudly. Then Tyler came out from Backstage with a blushing face.

Tyler: Ok guys...hah...I'm back. So...what's the dare?

Bon-Bon read it, and she smirked, showing it to the girls. They smirked and ran Backstage.

Toy Chica: We'll be back Tyler!~ We have a surprise!

* * *

After a bit, The 3 girls came back. Tyler looked at them, and his eyes widen.

Toy Chica: Hi Tyler~ Like-

Bon-Bon: What-

Chica: You-

All: See?~ Ahh!~

They had nurses outfits, along with hats. The boys in the audience Wooed, and the animatronic boys had nosebleeds. INTENSE nosebleeds. Tyler on the other hand, flew in the air with a huge nosebleed. The girls leaned over him with smiles on their faces.

Bon-Bon: You know, were supposed to keep these on till the end of the round~

Toy Chica: So enjoy this while you can~

Chica: Tyler~

The boys in the audience had nosebleeds as well, smiling pervertly. Freddy grabbed the 3rd envelope and opened it.

* * *

_**guygotstuffed**_

_** To: Tyler 1 who scares you the most**_

_** 2 Who would you kiss out of the animatronics **_

_**Dare: smack 1 of the girls butt **_

* * *

Freddy passed it to Tyler, who was wiping his nose with a tissue. He read the question and answered.

Tyler: Well, to be honest I think Bonnie scared me the most with his horrible screech. *turns away*

Bonnie: *shocked* Awww!~ I'm sorrry Tyler~ I won't do it again...*kisses Tyler's cheek*

Girls(In audience): Ahhh!~ Woooo!~

Tyler's face was super red. He read the 2nd question.

Tyler: Uh...who would I kiss...Hmm...Freddy or Foxy.

Freddy and Foxy: Awww...

Bon-Bon read the dare and smirked devilishly. She passed to the other girls, and they smirked the same way.

Chica: Tyler...You can spank me if you want~

Toy Chica: No...spank mine...

Bon-Bon: I know you want my ass...

The 3 girls shook their asses in front of Tyler. He raised his hand high, swung hard on Toy Chica's ass. She yelped, and she smiled.

Toy Chica: Thank you!~ *hugs Tyler*

Tyler's face was very red. He grabbed the 4th envelope, and opened it.

* * *

**_sandersjustin81_**

**_Question for Mr. Freddy- Can I marry you?_**

**_Question for Bonnie- Can you sing or can you only shred?_**

**_Dare- Freddy and Toy Freddy kiss! _**

* * *

Tyler passed it to Freddy, and he read it. Freddy smiled.

Freddy: No you can't marry me, but you can maybe marry Toy Freddy. *smirks*

Toy Freddy: *pissed look* What?

Freddy: Nevermind. *passes question to Bonnie*

Bonnie: Well...I can sing, but I can shred as well. But not that much.

Bonnie read the dare and he blushed. He passed it to Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy: *facepalm* Are you serious? *sighs and grabs Freddy's shoulders and kisses him*

The girls screamed in the audience happily. They grabbed their cameras and took pictures. Freddy's face was very red and he was speechless.

Chica grabbed the 5th envelope, opened it, and read it.

* * *

_(sorry...I tried to fix your name john, but it's being a douche to me...)_

**_i got a good one i dare chica and toy chica to have a threesome with tyler :) yum yum _**

* * *

Chica gasped and she smirked. Toy Chica was beside her, and she smirked as well. They both looked at Tyler. Toy Chica tossed the dare away and it floated to Goldy's hand. The rest of boys saw it and their faces turned hot red. They left the stage went into their room. Along with Balloon Boy. The curtains closed, and the audience was silent. Till Bon-Bon was on the mic.

**Bon-Bon: There's a special room for the boys on the right if they want to see this. Go there now boys for your show~**

The boys from the audience ran into the room on the right. It was the same thing as the one on the left.

* * *

In the room, there was the same camera spying on those 3. Toy Chica and Chica started unbuttoning their nurses uniforms, leaving Tyler blushing red. Their breasts were exposed to the camera, and Chica brought Tyler's head to her chest. She smirked, and Toy Chica unbuckled Tyler's pants.

The boys in the room, were cheering. Some of them took their cameras out and took pictures. Some of them watched them more clearly.

_**"Ah!~ Tyler! Oh it's so big!~ Hah!~" "More Tyler...lick me more...Ahhh!~~"**_The girls moaned loudly. Chica was bouncing on Tyler's cock, while Tyler licked Toy Chica's cunt. The 2 girls started kissing each other. The boys started to have their intense nosebleeds, and 1 of them flew in the air.

In the boys' room, the animatronics watched as the girls took Tyler in their own hands. Bonnie had a biggest nosebleed he ever had. Along with Freddy, Goldy, and BB.

_**"Fuck yeah!~ Oh my god yes!~ Fuck me more** **Tyler!~"** _Toy Chica was moaning her heart out when Tyler was thrusting into her. Chica watched.

More of the boys were jacking off, and took more pictures. The boy animatronics in their room did the same thing.

_**"I'm going to cum girls!~ Ah hah hah!~"** _Tyler cried out as the 2 girls sucked him off. His cock spurted out cum, and it went on the girls' face. They smirked and licked it off. Then they kissed Tyler's cheeks.

The room on the right was a mess. Cum was on the floor, and the boys were smiling. They fixed their pants, and left the room with smirks on their faces.

Chica and Toy Chica cleaned up their mess, along with Tyler's. Tyler fixed his clothes and blushed super red. The boys came out of their room with nosebleeds. The girls fixed their uniforms. Bon-Bon grabbed the last envelope and read it.

* * *

_**RedCaptain5**_

_**Could you please give me the name of the classic italian song in your night? (Can't use "fanfic" sorry.)**_

* * *

Bon-Bon passed it to Tyler, and he answered. He looked away and blushes a little.

Tyler: Oh that song? Um...It was called: "O Mio Babbino Caro" By Maria Callas. My friend Sara send it to me on my phone.

Foxy: And the lad has the most beautiful voice I ever heard. *sighs dreamily*

Freddy: Really? Hmm...I'd like to hear it Tyler.

Tyler: Oh! Is that so? uh...

The audience cheered for Tyler to sing. Tyler sighed and nodded.

Tyler: Alright. I'll sing...

Loud cheers and applause lingered around him. He gulped and took a deep breath. A spotlight shines on him, and the animatronics stood back.

The music started with the instruments and harps that made Tyler's heart pound. Softly, he began to sing.

"Oh my beloved father...I love him...I love him.." His voice echoed throughout the stage.

"I'll go to Porta Rossa...to buy our wedding ring..." The animatronics smiled.

"Oh yes...I really love him...And if you still say no, I'll go to Ponte Vecchio, and throw myself below..." Tyler smiled, and closed his eyes while he sang.

Bonnie: Such a beautiful voice...

Freddy: Yeah...

"My love for which I suffer, At last...I want to die..." Tyler laid on the floor dramatically, like he was in despair. Goldy had tears in eyes, and Chica closed her eyes, leaning into his voice.

Suddenly, blue sparkles fell on top of Tyler. It made the animatronics and the audience surprised. Balloon Boy looked up and saw Mangle pour sparkles on him.

"Father I pray, I pray..." He held his hands to his chest, and stood up. He sang his final words...and then smiled.

"Father I pray...I pray..." The music faded away softly, and the audience screamed and cheered loudly. A girl threw a rose in the air and Tyler caught it. It was aqua blue. His favorite color.

Bonnie went up to Tyler and picked him up. The others gone up beside him, and clapped for Tyler. Tyler blushed red and had tears in his eyes. The curtains closed and the announcer came. The audience was loud.

**"Well then, this has been the 2nd Round of Ask or Dare Tyler and the animatronics! See ya in the next round! Goodbye!**

* * *

**_EXTRA:_**

Many people went to the exit of the show and chatted about the show.

Girl 1: OMG TYLER'S VOICE!~~ AHHHH!~~

Girl 2: YEAH TELL ME ABOUT IT! IT WAS SOOOO BEAUTIFUL!

Girl 3: Good thing I threw that rose for him.

They walked down the sidewalk smiling and chatting the whole night through.


	4. 3rd Round

**Welcome everyone to the 3rd Round of Ask or Dare Tyler and the Animatronics!**

The audience cheered loudly once again, and the curtains spread. Showing Tyler and the 10 animatronics. Tyler smiled brightly and grabbed the microphone from the stand.

Tyler: Hey everyone! It's time for the 3rd Round! I hope your ready for questions and dares! Now, who's going to get the envelopes?

Bonnie raised his hand, and went Backstage. He had 8 envelopes in his arms. He put them down on the table, and grabbed the first one.

* * *

**_guygotstuffed_**

**_Question for Freddy: out of the three girls who is the hottest?_**

**_Question for the dudes: would you go on a date with the girls?_**

**_Dare: The boys(including Tyler) grab a girl from audience and girls get a boy and make them have a (Good time)._**

* * *

Bonnie: Hey Freddy! This is for you! *passes question to Freddy*

Freddy: Hm? *reads* Oh who's the hottest? Um...I got to say Chica. I'm being honest.

The audience clapped, and Freddy read the second question. The boys came close to him and read as well.

Tyler: Oh! Uh...well, the girls always ask ME on dates, so...yeah I guess so.

Boys animatronics: I agree.

Goldy grabbed the question from Freddy, and read it. He blushed and smirked.

Goldy: Hey boys, the dare is to grab a girl from the audience, and give her a "good time". *smiles devilishly*

Tyler and the others blushed red, but Toy Freddy just shrugged. Tyler grabbed the microphone and talked shyly.

Tyler: So...who wants to do this?

The audience was slient, but one girl raised her hand. A young, looking girl with blue hair. _**(That's me!)**_She looked just like Tyler, with his blue hair as walked down the stage, and walked to her. Bonnie and Freddy was behind him.

Girl(Me): I'd like a good time...if it's ok...*blushes*

Bonnie: It's totally fine with us...*takes girl hand and walks her to room in the back*

The other boys followed Bonnie, Freddy, and Tyler to the room in the back, and Goldy dropped the dare and joined them. The girl animatronics looked at the dare, and blushed red. Bon-Bon grabbed the microphone and talked.

Bon-Bon: The dare also says that us girls need to pick out a boy in the audience. Who wants that?

Many boys rose their hands, but Toy Chica spotted one with a black and white shirt. She pointed at him, and he got up. The 3 girls walked to him, and guided him to a room in the back left. The curtains closed, and the announcer came on.

**While we wait for the gang to finish, we'll give you 2 hours of calm music until their back. **

* * *

After the orgy, Tyler and the girl came out with pleasure smiles on their faces. The girl's name was Taylor. She introduced herself before they started. Tyler decided she can hang out anytime. She was happy. Taylor went back to her seat and sighed. The boys animatronics came out with smirks on their faces. As well as the girls. The boy was smiling, and his hair was messed up. The animatronics, and Tyler got back on the stage, and fixed their selfs.

**Alright! Their back, and let's continue with the show!**

The announcer said as the curtains spread. Tyler grabs the 2nd envelope, and reads it.

* * *

**_spyrostoryproduction _**

**_question#1 Freddy has any child call you a big teddy bear?_**

**_question# 2 bonnie what is your favorite song to play?_**

**_Dare #1 I want Freddy and Bonnie to kiss :3 _**

* * *

Tyler passed the question to Freddy, and he read it. He nervously rubbed his head.

Freddy: Well, 1 child did. I didn't like it at all.

The audience awww'd sadly. Tyler patted Freddy's back. Freddy gave the 2nd question to Bonnie.

Bonnie: Well...there's many favorite songs that I play, but I don't even know which is my BEST favorite.

He shrugged his shoulders and read the dare. He blushed red.

Bonnie: K...Kiss...F...Freddy?!

Freddy: WHAT?! AGAIN?!

Goldy and Toy Freddy chuckled, and the audience laughed a bit. Freddy sighed, and braced himself. Bonnie went up to him, and leaned in closing his eyes tight. Freddy did the same...and then...

The girls squealed. Freddy and Bonnie kissed. Tyler chuckled nervously. He grabbed the 3rd envelope from the table, and read it.

* * *

**_Guest_**

**_Question 1: Hey Tyler if you wanted to start a family with any of them who would it be?_**

**_Question 2: This one is for Toy Freddy are you mad or something because it almost seems like it._**

**_Dare: Play volleyball with the Marionette's box with him inside (optional) _**

* * *

Tyler blushed red. He was low on words, and answered nervously.

Tyler: Well...I don't know about a family, but...if any of them take responsibility..then...it's fine.

The audience cheered loudly, and Tyler hid his face. Toy Freddy grabbed the question and frowned.

Toy Freddy: I'm not mad, this is just so boring. *throws question away*

Chica reads the dare, and passed it to Tyler. He had a nervous look on his face.

Tyler: W...Well! The Marionette's not here, so we'll try again sooner or later! Heh heh... Next one!

Foxy grabbed the 4th one and read it.

* * *

**_dabomb2600_**

**_1) Who Does Tyler love the most (Sexually of course)_**

**_2) Would you have sex with said person?_**

**_#)if answer is yes to 2) then have sex with that person, If answer is no, then all (Females &amp; males) Rape tyler XD P.S. good luck buddy. youre gunna need it. _**

* * *

Foxy blushed red and smirked. He passed to Tyler who was red in the face. Tyler frowned and answered.

Tyler: *sigh* Do I have to answer this? Either any of them. That's it. *reads 2nd question and gets pissed* WHAT?! WOULD I?! *growls* You guys are making me lose my temper. THEY FORCE THEIR SELFS ON ME! AND NO I WOULDN'T!

Goldy started shivering, so did BB. The others got scared, except for Toy Freddy. He wasn't scared at all. The audience started to get worried, including Taylor who was in the audience. She shivered a little. Then Tyler read the dare, and he wasn't smiling...at all. He threw it on the floor and it landed near the animatronics. They all looked at him.

Tyler: *head leans to the side* R..rape me...? *eyes turn black and glowing white pupils.* *voice distorted* Rape me?...are you serious?

Mangle: Oh no...what's happening to him?!

Bonnie: The person took it too far with him...and now he's going to screech!

Goldy grabbed the microphone and yelled.

Goldy: EVERYONE WHATEVER YOU DO, COVER YOUR EARS!

The audience got down and covered their ears. The others did too. But not Toy Freddy.

Tyler: Grr...Grrrr...*takes deep breath*

AHHHHHHHHHH!

The screech was like a animatronic's except, Tyler's was too loud even for the animatronics to handle. Toy Freddy didn't even care, he walked up behind Tyler.

Tyler: *still screeching*

Toy Freddy grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. This made Tyler look at him with a _very pissed off_ look.

Tyler: WHAT?!

Toy Freddy didn't answer him. He held Tyler's face, and...kissed him. Then he grabs Tyler's hat and covers the view. Tyler's eyes started turning back into his Aqua blue ones, and his face was blushing. The audience noticed that the screeching stopped, and sat back to their seats. They even saw Toy Freddy kissing Tyler, and cheered. Tyler's eyes were closed and he leaned in the kiss...

The kiss broke and they looked at each other in the eyes. Toy Freddy turned to the audience. The animatronics heard the screeching stopped and looked up. Bonnie now knew what makes Tyler mad.

Toy Freddy: No questions for Tyler till the next one.

The audience cheered, and Bon-Bon got up with a shocked face. She grabbed the 5th envelope and read it.

* * *

**_SonofDeath_**

**_This question is for everyone: What were your thoughts about my dare for Foxy and how would you respond to me in person about it?_**

**_This is also for everyone except Tyler: What would you do if you each had 24 hours with Tyler all to yourselves? _**

* * *

Bon-Bon passed this

Foxy: I would say to you lad: "Go fuck yourself." That stupid song gives me a headache! And there's your answer.

Bon-Bon blushed at the 2nd question, and smirked. The others saw this, and smirked as well.

Everyone: Obviously, make love with him!~

The audience laughed and clapped. Tyler was sitting on the chair sulking, not looking at anyone. Balloon Boy went next to him, and comforted him the best he can. Mangle hung from the ceiling and grabbed the 6th envelope.

* * *

**_StampedPuma35_**

**_Question 1: Tyler, who do you find the most attractive out of all the animotronics and why?_**

**_Question 2: Could you make nicknames for everyone?_**

**_Dare: Kiss every animotronic! _**

* * *

Mangle: Uh...Tyler here's some questions for you. *passes it to Tyler*

Tyler grabbed the questions and read them. He sighed.

Tyler: Look...either all of them, because of their appearance...*facepalm* and for the 2nd one, no. Because I don't know any nicknames.

He looked at the dare, and he got pissed. The animatronics froze in place. Tyler looked at them with a pissed face and stood up. Then he said something to them...no more like commanded them.

Tyler: Stand there.

They stood in place without answering. Then they were shocked. Except Toy Freddy. Tyler kissed each of them...roughly. The audience cheered loudly. Their faces were totally red, and they smiled. Tyler's face was red, and looked away without answering. Toy Chica grabbed the 7th envelope and read it.

* * *

**_Jake Liberty_**

**_Q1: Dear Toy Chica: never got why you take off your beak and usual eyes...care to give an explanation?_**

**_Q2: Dear Mangle: if you were locked in kid cove with one person OTHER than Tyler or Foxy, who would it be?_**

**_The Dare: I dare everybody to try and scare Toy Freddy. _**

**_Oh and by the way do not look over to the top right of the audience for I am not sitting there. _**

* * *

Toy Chica nervously rubbed the back of her head and giggled.

Toy Chica: Well...the reason I do that is, I wanted to make my appearance a little bit creepy, but I didn't even noticed that my eyes turn black when my beak comes off.

The audience laughed and clapped. Toy Chica passed the next question to Mangle who was hanging on the ceiling. He answered with a serious tone.

Mangle: Actually, I would let my brother stay with me until someone unlocked the door, but if it was someone else, then it would BB. He and I hang out all the time.

Balloon Boy smiled. He hugged Mangle, and the audience awww'd. Mangle looked at the dare, and then at Toy Freddy who had his arms crossed. Mangle gathered the other animatronics around and whispered about the dare. Tyler on the other hand, knew what the dare said, so...let's just say he has something planned...

Goldy quietly ran Backstage, and pulled a switch. It said "Power for Stage". The lights on the stage went out, leaving the audience in shock. They started talking about the lights, but that stopped when a melody was played in the background. They saw alot of blinking white lights around Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy looked around the stage wondering how the lights got off. But then he heard a melody, and saw white lights blinking. He sighed and crossed him arms again.

Toy Freddy: Really guys? Heh. Really?

Everyone: Awww...

Mangle pushed the switch back on, and the lights came back. The gang sighed in defeat. They failed to scare Toy Freddy.

Bon-Bon: Come on man! You didn't even give us a chance! *sulks*

Toy Freddy: Well, I knew you guys weren't going to scare me, so yeah.

Toy Freddy laughed at them, while the other kept complaining. But then the lights went off again. Toy Freddy knew that they were going to scare him again, and thought Mangle turned the lights off.

Toy Freddy: Mangle I knew you did that.

Mangle: WHAT?! I'm right here douchebag!

Goldy: Who did that?

The gang was puzzled about what happened, but then they heard...the same melody as before. They looked behind and saw...two blinking white eyes.

Freddy: Ok...Seriously that is not me!

Bon-Bon: Please tell this isn't a joke...

Bonnie: What do you mean a joke?!

Then they heard giggling...a child's giggle. Beads of sweat went down their faces. Even Toy Freddy who was in shock.

BB: Guys...what's happening?

Toy Chica and Chica: *holds BB in arms and shivers*

Foxy: Wait...is that you Goldy?

Goldy: WHAT?! I'M RIGHT HERE! HOW COULD THAT BE ME?!

Then the melody stopped and the 2 lights went out. The audience and the animatronics froze in fear. Footsteps echo throughout the whole stage...they got closer and closer to them...

Mangle: *wraps arms around Foxy* Brother...I'm scared.

And then...

AHHHHHHHHH!

The animatronics heard a screech and saw someone jump at them all...it was Tyler. They screeched in fear and fell on the floor shivering. Toy Freddy on the other hand, his eyes were wide, and he fainted. The audience screamed and covered their ears.

Tyler smirked. Now HE was the one who can scare Toy Freddy! Goldy looked up and saw Tyler with his black eyes. He sighed in relief, but looked at Toy Freddy. He started snickering, and rolled on the floor laughing. The others let go of themselves, and looked where Goldy looked. Toy Freddy was on the floor with his eyes wide, and had a shocked face. They started laughing at him as well.

Tyler: HAH! WHO SCARES YOU NOW BITCH?!

The audience started laughing, and they clapped. Tyler started chuckling. But the laughter stopped when Tyler felt something grab on his uniform. A metal hand. He froze and noticed who it was...

It was Toy Freddy...with his black eyes. He stood up and tugged him close. He whispered to him in a small tone, which happens to echo throughout the stage.

_**"You know...I get pissed when something scares me, and your the first one. Now I'm going to have to punish you for**_** that..."** He smirked at Tyler with a seductive look, and grabbed his wrist. He pulled him to the back room. The other animatronics ran in the back as well...but not the one where Tyler and Toy Freddy were.

They had a room where they had a camera showing the 2 in the secret room. The audience was chatting about what's happening but then a screen appeared on the curtains. Showing another camera in the secret room. It turned on, and it showed Tyler being pushed on the bed. Toy Freddy climbed on top of him, boxing him in. Tyler's eyes were still black. His face was turning pink. Toy Freddy roughly took off Tyler's uniform and thrown in somewhere around the room. He leaned down at the shivering Tyler, and licked his ear. Tyler panted quietly.

_**"No!~ Stop...Toy...Fred-Ahh!" "Did I say you can talk? Naughty boy..."**_

He got cut off when Toy Freddy roughly unbuckled his pants, and pulled them to his knees. The audience gasped at what's happening, but the girls squealed at the scene, taking out their phones. On the camera, Tyler was on his hands and knees gripping the sheets. Then Toy Freddy grabbed his ass and plunged into Tyler hard. Tyler screamed loudly, and he drooled on the bed.

_**"FUCK!~ Its...so...hot and hard! Oh!~"**_Tyler screamed with his black eyes wide, and he panted loudly. It was loud enough for the animatronics to heard through the wall. Goldy got up and put his ear to the wall, hearing more clearly.

**_"You goddamn slut...You really like it don't you?" "YES! OH FUCK YES!~ OH COME ON! PUNISH ME!~" _**

Goldy blushed red at what those 2 were doing...he felt himself get hard. He looked behind, and saw the others blushing as well. In the audience, Taylor was looking at the scene. She had an intense nosebleed, and she was running out of tissues. The other girls started squealing.

**_"I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!~~" "Come for me then you naughty slut!~~"_**

Tyler screamed with pleasure as his cum squirted all over the bed, and he felt something warm inside...his face was red and his tongue was out, like he was panting like a dog. In the audience, the girls screamed cheerfully as the scene ended. The camera turned off, and the animatronics were speechless. Well...except BB.

BB: Is it just me or...Tyler's happy?

Toy Chica rubbed BB's head and replied. She was blushing red.

Toy Chica: I guess your right sweetie...

The rest of the animatronics nodded and walked out of the room with red faces. Tyler on the other hand, came on the stage with a smile, and also there was a smudge of cum on his lips. The girls noticed and squealed loudly. Toy Freddy came behind Tyler and smirked at the other animatronics. BB jumped on the table and read the last envelope.

* * *

_**Awehouse**_

**_Hai dere i is hving the questions (jk I just rlly wanna talk like this XD) anyways..._**

**_b1) to foxy y is your strategy running down the halls_**

**_2) mangle, y do U keep climbing the ceilings_**

**_3) I dare Bonnie and toy Bonnie to have a race(no teleportations)_**

* * *

BB giggled a little at this person's writing, but he jumped off the table and gave the question to Foxy. Foxy was confused at little because of the text, but then he knew and answered.

Foxy: Well for 1 thing, me strategy was running down the halls, so I can get the guard quick. But for Tyler, it's something different.

The audience oohh'd, and so did the others. Foxy then passed the next question to Mangle who was hanging upside down from the ceiling. He answered right away.

Mangle: Because I love hanging from the ceilings! I felt like a spider...a deadly spider that wants revenge from those kids who tore me apart.

The audience aww'd and they felt bad for him. Foxy hugged his brother and Mangle smiled. Bonnie read the dare and then looked at Bon-Bon. She looked back at him with confusion. He showed her the dare and she then frowned.

Bon-Bon: Are you serious? *sigh* Fine...Let's get this over with...

Bonnie: Yeah...

BB held a whistle in his hand. Bonnie and Bon-Bon lined up beside their selfs, and got in a racing position. The other animatronics backed away, except for Tyler who was on the floor, face down.

BB: Ready...Set..*Blows whistle*

The whistle was blown and the 2 bunnies ran off. They went out the door with their incredible speed, leaving the audience in shock. The anounncer came on as soon they were gone.

**Don't worry everyone they'll be back soon. It might be a while or two..**

The audience chatted throughout the whole place. On the stage Foxy and Goldy started putting Tyler back on his feet. Tyler was in a trance, but he soon woke up and started getting up. Tyler then fixed his uniform and suddenly flinced. This made Goldy worried.

Goldy: Tyler? You ok?

Tyler: I'm fine...I just feel a pain in my ass...

Foxy knew what he meant and glared at Toy Freddy with a mean look. Toy Freddy looked back at him and smirked.

After a while...the audience heard footsteps coming from the doors. Tyler looked at the doors and was shocked at what he saw. And then...

*BOOM!* The 2 bunnies ran back to stage as fast as they could. But when they saw Tyler, Bonnie smirked and looked at Bon-Bon. He ran faster than Bon-Bon leaving her in shock. Then he jumped on the stage in a flash and...he grabbed Tyler and dipped him. Tyler's face started turning red, but Bonnie did something that made him freeze. As well as the others of course.

Bonnie: _Bonjour...Mon Cheri~ *_French kisses Tyler*

The girls in the audience squealed loudly, and Bon-Bon? Well, she was blushing and ran back on the stage with a normal look on her face. Tyler's eyes went wide as he heard Bonnie speak French to him. The kiss broke leaving a line of saliva connected on their tongues. This made the animatronics blush red, and the girls scream with excitement.

Tyler's eyes rolled back and he smiled. He then fainted with hearts joining him.

BB giggled and grabbed the microphone.

BB: Well, everyone this was the 3rd Round of Ask or Dare Tyler and the Animatronics! We'll be seeing your questions and dares till' the next round! Bye!~

Toy Chica and the others laughed at BB's cuteness, and waved at the audience, as the curtains closed. The announcer came on again.

**See you soon everyone! Good Bye!**

* * *

**EXTRA**

Tyler was unconcscious on the stage floor. But he was shaken awake. His eyes opened a little and he saw someone. A human with the same uniform as him. The man held him gently by his head and hugged him to his chest. Tyler was too tired to answer, but he managed to ask a question.

Tyler: Who...are you?

Man: Mike. Mike Schmidt. I was your announcer. *rubs Tyler's hair* Sleep now...

Tyler actually leaned into the touch and sleep peacefully on the stage.


	5. Extra (I was bored)

Tyler and the animatronics were on stage, answering questions and doing dares. Tyler went backstage and grabbed a strange envelope which is pink. He walked back on stage and everyone cheered.

Tyler: Everyone! I've got a question from my friend Sara. She loves our show!

Everyone: Cool!~

Bonnie: What does it say?

Tyler opened the envelope and read it to himself then...he got pissed. Meanwhile, Bonnie was talking to the audience.

Girl: Do you always get a kiss from Tyler?

Bonnie: I get a kiss all the time, right Tyler- O.O' Tyler?

Bonnie was shocked at Tyler's expression. His hands turned to fists, and he was shaking. Chica walked to him, and then looked at the question.

Chica: Oh...

Everyone looked at him. Except Goldy and Mangle who was smirking.

Tyler: I'm going...to kill...her...how much for my ass, "how much for Tyler's ass.." *crumples paper angrily and looked at the animatronics* How much for my ass, how much?

Foxy: I would paid for free. ^^'

Everyone laughs.

Tyler: *smirks angrily* How much for my ass though huh? *throws paper on floor*

Freddy: I would pay for how much is necessary.

Bonnie: How much is that?

Freddy: A lot.

Mangle and Goldy were giggling in the background. They had a idea. Goldy grabbed the microphone, and Mangle was beside him. Everyone started yelling and raising their hands when Goldy said about the question.

Goldy: So were going to start the bidding out with $100! Let me see some hands!

Tyler was shocked, and embarrassed. Goldy was actually starting a bid for his ass!

* * *

**Just a extra...I was bored.**


	6. 4th Round

Hello** everyone! And welcome to the 4th Round of Ask or Dare Tyler and the Animatronics! **

Loud claps and cheers echoed throughout the whole place, as the curtains spread. Tyler and the gang was smiling, except Toy Freddy who was crossing his arms. Then all of a sudden, a Aqua blue rose flew in the air. It's petals shined in the spotlight. Tyler noticed the wonderful flower and caught it in his hand. Tyler started blushing red at the sudden action.

Tyler: Well...Thank you for whoever gave me the rose. So, who's going to get the questions?

Freddy raised his hand and went Backstage. After a bit, he had 10 envelopes in the arms. He placed them on the table and grabbed the first one, and opened it.

* * *

_**StampedPuma35**_

**_Question 1: Who does Tyler like the most out of all animotronics?_**

**_Question 2: Why is Toy Freddy so grumpy and pissed?_**

_**Dare!: Get all the girls in bikini's and pull Tyler's face in their breasts for as long as possible! Also sit on him (face, crotch, lap, stomach)**_

* * *

Freddy gave the question to Tyler. He read it, and then answered calmly.

Tyler: Well...I don't really know really...I guess Freddy or BB.

BB and Freddy: Aw...How sweet.

Tyler then gave the next question to Toy Freddy, and he frowned.

Toy Freddy: Because this is boring as fuck...*looks away*

Mangle: _Except you fucking Tyler's ass..._

Mangle whispered that in Toy Freddy's ear and he smirked.

Toy Freddy: Well, except that.

The audience clapped. Then Bon-Bon read the dare and she smiled. Toy Chica and Chica went to her and read the dare as well. They smirked, and ran Backstage with Bon-Bon. Let's say...the boys are very curious of what's happening next.

After a bit, the girls came back. They had bikinis on, and they smirked at Tyler. Bon-Bon had a sky blue bikini, Toy Chica had a Light pink one with hearts, and Chica had a purple one. Tyler had a nosebleed, and his eyes widen at the sight he saw.

Tyler: Wha?...

Chica: Hehehe!~ Hi Tyler!~

Chica ran to Tyler and grabbed his head. She pressed her breasts on his face, and sat on his lap. Bon-Bon and Toy Chica joined in as well. Tyler felt like he was in heaven. The rest of the boys started having nosebleeds, as well as BB who was covering his eyes. Goldy smirked, and watched like nothing happened. Tyler tapped on Chica's shoulder just to tell her something. The other girls looked at him too.

Tyler: Can I breathe now? *coughing*

Toy Chica nodded and the girls let go. Freddy was looking away with an intense nosebleed. The audience cheered and clapped loudly. Bonnie grabbed the next envelope and read it.

* * *

_**Natsumi-Tenshi**_

_**Heyyyy i love your stories and i wana ask some question **_

_**Q 1: Everyone: are u guys like possessed suits or some sort of high tech sentient being?**_

_**Q 2: marionette: whats in the box? *wink***_

_**Dare: make tyler wear maid costume and be the animatronic's pet for a chapter :D:D:D:D:D**_

* * *

Bonnie chuckled at this person's writing, and showed the question to everyone. Foxy and Goldy answered.

Foxy: Well, it's true that we are possessed suits, but it's not our fault we can't control ourselves.

Goldy: Yeah. That's true...

The audience Awww'd, and Tyler had a hurt expression on his face. He read the second question, and he shivered a little.

Tyler: Uh...the Marionette?...

BB: *grunts* Don't worry! We got that covered!

Tyler: WHAT?!

BB was pushing a box that looked like a present. He pushed it in the middle of the stage. The audience was silent, as so was the animatronics. Then the melody: "Pop goes the weasel" started echoing. Tyler shivered and hid behind Freddy. Freddy held Tyler softly. Then...

*BOOM!*

The lid sprung open with confetti flying out, and there was the Marionette with his usual puppet-like face.

Marionette: Hello everyone!

He said with a smile, and the audience cheered. The animatronics ran to him, especially Freddy, greeting him into the show. Tyler's face started turning blue as he saw him. He had a fear of puppets to be honest. The Marionette spotted him and smiled. He got out of the box, and walked to him. Tyler's eyes widen.

Tyler: H...H..Hello..*shivers*

Marionette: Hi Tyler~ *giggles*

His giggle frightened Tyler even more.

Tyler: Ok! ON WITH THE SHOW! TIME FOR THE DARE!

Tyler said with a yell, trying to get back to the topic. Goldy grabbed the dare and read it. He smirked and showed the rest of the boys. They all had seductive smirks on their faces. Bonnie whispered the dare in Tyler's ear, and his face went bright red.

Tyler: What?! No. No nononono! I'm not doing that! *blushes red* Besides...I don't think I look good in a outfit like that...

Foxy went up to Tyler and kissed his cheek, causing the girls in the audience to squeal.

Foxy: Lad...don't say that. Ye be looking great in anything. *smiles*

Tyler looked at everyone, and went Backstage with a hot red face. Goldy and Mangle giggled at the dare they saw, and Freddy noticed this. He frowned at them, causing the two to shut their mouths.

After a while, Tyler came back. The animatronics, even the Marionette saw him...and blushed red.

Tyler was wearing a blue maid's outfit with a sparkling aqua blue lace headband, white stockings, blue mary-janes, and the dress was sparkling as well. He looked up at everyone and blushed red. He rubbed his legs together, and then said something that made everyone...get a nosebleed.

Tyler: What...c..can I do for you..._Sen...Senpai_?~

The audience cheered loudly and squealed as well. Tyler pulled his skirt down in embarrassment, he looked away with a bright red face. Freddy held his nosebleed, while Goldy drooled, looking at Tyler's outfit.

Bonnie: You know...your suppose to keep that on for a whole round right?~

Bonnie whispered seductively in Tyler's ear, and lifted up his skirt around his ass. This caused Tyler to squeal a bit, and he nodded. The audience screamed and cheered loudly. Mangle, who was on the ceiling, grabbed the 3rd envelope and read it.

* * *

_**brunomfc**_

_**1:is mangle a boy or girl?**_

_**2:what are the girls breast sizes? **_

_**dare:tyler choose 1 of the girls and 1 of the boys to make love**_

* * *

Mangle frowned at the question, and answered.

Mangle: Well...it's obvious that I'm a boy. But my appearance looks like a girl. *covers arms* Don't judge me...the staff had to make me like this...*looks away pouting.*

The audience laughed and clapped. Then Toy Chica read the next question, she blushed. Bon-Bon looked over her, and blushed as well. Well for Chica? She already knew the question.

Toy Chica: My size? Uh...A size B.

Bon-Bon: Mine is a size B, but 2 plus.

Chica: My size is D. Just for Tyler~

Tyler blushed at Chica of what she said, and read the dare. He blushed red and pulled down his maid skirt. He threw the dare on the ground, and looked away. Not wanting to show his face. The animatronics saw it, and read it. They all had smirked on their faces. Bonnie went to Tyler who was shivering, and rubbed his thigh under the skirt. Causing a moan out of him. Chica walked in front of Tyler, and rubbed his crotch. Tyler tried to indulge the pleasure, but he failed. And the words came out of his mouth.

Tyler: Ah!~ Bonnie and Chica take me!~~

Those two smirked and the audience cheered loudly. Bonnie carried Tyler in his arms bridal style, as Chica followed him Backstage. The rest of the animatronics went to their own room to see the action. BB grabbed the mic and talked.

**BB: Uh...if anyone want to see this, go to the room on the left. **

The audience ran to the room, with their cameras and phones. BB ran to the other animatronics as the curtains closed. In the secret rooms, the camera turned on, showing Tyler, Bonnie and Chica. Bonnie placed Tyler on the bed and got on top of him. Chica went on the side of the bed and rubbed Tyler's stomach. Then one by one, pieces of Tyler's maid outfit went off, his body exposing to the people watching.

_**"Ah!~ No...don't lick there...Chica!~" "But it's sooo hard!~ I can't resist it!~" "Don't worry...we'll relief your pain..."**_

The two started fondling Tyler as he moaned. Tyler's cock was painfully hard, causing Chica and Bonnie to caress it lovingly. Chica started licking the base of Tyler's shaft, while Bonnie rubbed his balls. The audience in the room starting squealing, and took pictures and videos as they saw their performance. In the animatronics' room, Goldy drooled at the sight he saw, as the others had nosebleeds. Toy Freddy was on the floor twitching, Bon-Bon and Foxy started turning up the volume, and BB ran into the bathroom.

_**"AH!~ YES!~ FUCK ME!~ I WANT IT BONNIE!~ GIVE IT TO ME HARD!~" "Oh!~ you really want it huh?~" "He's really begging for it!" **_

Tyler was being taken from behind by Bonnie, as Chica sat in front of Tyler, pumping his cock fast. Tyler was smiling and panting hard, trying to beg for it more. In the room, Freddy was nosebleeding his face out. The rest of the animatronics did as well, and they almost ran out of tissues. The audience started screaming and cheering when they had their nosebleeds. About 10 girls and boys fell on the floor with a intense nosebleed.

**_"AHH!~ I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING YOU TWO!~" "Cum for me then!~" _**

Bonnie pumped Tyler's hard cock as he fucked him. Tyler was on his peak, and Chica licked his tip, trying to make him burst his seed. Tyler's eyes widen as he felt something build up in his hips...and then he screamed. His cum squirted out, covering the sheets and onto Chica. She smiled, as she licked it off her hands. Bonnie took his cock out and licked Tyler's tip, then sucked on it hard, getting every last drop. The camera turned off. Everyone, even the audience all had smiles on their faces.

The curtains came up and the animatronics came back on the stage. Freddy went Backstage to help Tyler put on his maid outfit again, as Goldy grabbed the 4th envelope and read it.

* * *

_**SonofDeath **_

_**Question for all the old animatronics: Why do they say that you tried to stuff night guards into suits? You haven't done it to Tyler. **_

_**Question for everyone: Why do your eyes turn black? **_

_**Dare for everyone: Watch Pewdiepie play Five nights at Freddy's and Five nights at Freddy's 2.**_

* * *

Goldy frowned, and Bonnie did too. Freddy came back and saw the question in his brother's hand. He frowned too.

Freddy: Well let's just say...someone else stuffed us into suits too, and we were trying to find out who the murderer was, and I assume it was the night guard. But for Tyler? I don't know...he's special to us.

Bonnie: Yeah...what Freddy said.

Goldy: *nods sternly*

Bonnie read the second question, and he answered.

Bonnie: Our eyes? We're souls ok? And whenever were on the stage at day, we try to warn the kids there...with a whisper. It's the best we can do.

The audience Awww'd and clapped. Then Goldy read the dare, and he smiled.

Goldy: *gasp* Pewdiepie?! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! I LOVE HIM!

Freddy: *facepalm* Oh boy..fanboy alert...

The audience laughed. Foxy and the others went in the back room to their computer. They found the video and they watched it. Tyler on the other hand, came back with a red hot face. The audience Ooohh'd at his maid outfit, and Tyler blushed red. He pushed his aqua blue bangs out of his face, causing the girls to squeal. He blushed even redder.

After a while, the animatronics came back. The audience cheered loudly. Foxy grabbed the 5th envelope and read it.

* * *

**_NatureGirl21_**

**_I would like to make 2 questions and a dare, if you still accept them to make another chap._**

**_Q#1: (For all the animatronics) I know you all think Tyler's cute, but which part of Tyler's body do you find the hottest. The face or...someplace else?_**

**_Q#2: (For Tyler) Sorry for asking, but which gender do you actually prefer? Male or female?_**

**_Dare: I dare Tyler to 'have some fun' with Bonnie. (For some reason I find them the cutest couple, even if they're both males...)_**

* * *

Foxy: Aye! Everyone, look at this.

The animatronics, even the Marionette read the question. They all blushed and smirked.

Everyone: I think you all know which part we find the hottest...*giggles*

The audience cheered loudly, and Tyler blushed redder. He happen to hear and know what they meant. Then Foxy gaved him the second question, and Tyler read it. He frowned and answered with a serious tone.

Tyler: I don't care anymore...either gender is fine...

Bonnie smirked at him, and saw the dare in Tyler's hand. He grabbed Tyler by his shoulders and dipped him in his arms. The audience gasped and smiled, and the animatronics had shocked faces.

Tyler: B...Bonnie?!

Bonnie: _Moi cheri~ The dare is that you need to 'have some fun' with me~ _

Tyler shivered and blushed red at Bonnie's seductive voice. Bonnie picked Tyler up in his arms and took him to the Backstage. This made the animatronics jealous...and the Marionette too. Goldy looked at them two and sneaked behind them with a smirk. Bon-Bon grabbed the mic and spoke to the audience.

Bon-Bon: **If anyone wants to see this action, ladies go right ahead. **

The girls in the audience started running to the left secret room with their phones and cameras. In the room, the camera turned on, showing Tyler on the bed and Bonnie hovering over him. He smirked and ran his hand down Tyler's crotch, making him moan to him. Tyler moaned loudly, his arms spread across the bedsheets. His legs were showing the blue lacy panties that came with the outfit. Bonnie's eyes widen, and then he smirked. He kissed Tyler gently, and dug his hand in the panties, and grabbed Tyler's hard cock.

**_"N...No..!~ Ah!~ B...Bonnie..T...that's..Ah!~" "You like this don't you Tyler?~ Don't worry...I'll make you like it even more..."_**

The girls in the room squealed loudly, and started taking pictures and videos. 5 of them had nosebleeds, and 10 of them were on the floor smiling. Meanwhile, near the Backstage door, Goldy held his ear to the door and heard Tyler's moans. He smirked and blushed red. Let's say he's a real sneaky animatronic.

_**"AH!~ Don't...S...suck it!~ I'm gonna...Hah...ah..ah.." "Go ahead...I want to taste you..." **_

Bonnie started sucking on Tyler's cock, and Tyler was almost at his peak. He tried begging Bonnie to stop, but it failed. Goldy was jacking off outside the room, and he panted softly, keeping himself quiet. The girls squealed loudly, and jumped up and down. Many girls, smiled with joy along with nosebleeds.

**_"Ah!~ Bonnie...It's coming...I'M CUMMING!~~" "Mmm...your soo sweet Tyler...Hehehe." _**

Tyler gripped the sheets harder and he screamed. His cum squirted out, into Bonnie's mouth. Bonnie gulped it all down with a smirk. Then...he licked his lips. The girls screamed and cheered, taking up the last space on their phones and cameras. The camera in the room turned off, and the girls went back to their seats with smiles. On the stage, the curtains came up, and Tyler was panting. Bonnie was behind him and he smirked at the others, making them super jealous. Goldy suddenly appeared next to the table and grabbed the 6th envelope, and read it.

* * *

_**DarkFreddy101**_

_**Q1:Everyone,(And Tyler) have ever watched smg4 on youtube (super mario glitchy 4)?**_

_**Q2:Bon-bon, Babe Um have you seen the Marionette he owes me 25$ If I don't get I saw off his leg on stage too.**_

_**Dare:Toy Chica and Chica Must have a dance off...make it happen Tyler or I'm eating your stomach by ripping you open with my claws :)**_

* * *

Goldy had a confused face on the first question, and gave it to Tyler. Tyler read it, and he sighed.

Tyler: Yes...I have seen SMG4 on YouTube, and I was pretty bored at it really...

Goldy: Who's that?

Tyler: Go look it up.

He pointed Backstage, and Goldy went there. Meanwhile, Tyler gave the next question to Bon-Bon. She read it, and she frowned.

Bon-Bon: Yeah. He's here why?

Marionette: You talking about me? Oh? Dark Freddy? Yes...I do owe you 25$, but don't threaten me. *cracks knuckles*

Bon-Bon started getting nervous and read the dare, along with a threat. **(Srry but I don't takes dares with threats on my character)** Tyler read the dare and smirked evilly.

Tyler: Don't you dare threaten me...if you ALL haven't noticed, I'm part animatronic. *closes eyes and opens one showing black eye* So don't try me.

The audience Oohh'd at the sight, and clapped. Goldy and Foxy had shocked faces, while Mangle cheered from the ceiling.

Goldy and Foxy: Whoa.

Mangle: TYLER MANNING UP! XD

Balloon Boy giggled at Mangle and jumped on the table. He grabbed the 7th envelope and read it.

* * *

_**NightFuryFilms**_

_**Question #1: Eversince Bonnie got you into this open relationship with the animatronics, looking back to the first night would you thank Bonnie for that even if he gagged, tied you up , also threating you?**_

_**Question #2: This one's for Bonnie. Also looking back the first night, are you still mad at Tyler for him freaking out when you gagged him and tied him up that night or moved on and is happy being with him all the time?**_

_**Dare: Everysince the questions mostly involve Tyler and Bonnie also both being cute together, how about Tyler and Bonnie go banging each other but this time Tyler being the dominant one instead of Bonnie this time. See what Bonnie is capably of. :)**_

* * *

BB's face turned red on the dare, but he jumped down off the table and gave the question to Tyler. Tyler read it, and answered...when looking at Bonnie with a pissed look.

Tyler: I wouldn't...cause he fucking scared me! And _MAYBE_ I would thank him, if he didn't do that. *crossed arms and looks away pouting*

Bonnie: Oh...I'm sorry...*scratches head nervously* Heh heh..I couldn't resist you that's why...

The audience laughed and clapped loudly, and Tyler gave the next question to Bonnie without looking at him. Bonnie read the next question and answered quickly.

Bonnie: Both. The "lust" incident, I hate when people resist, and I got over it already, and yes I'm happy being with Tyler.

Tyler paid no attention to him, and read the dare. His eyes widen, and he smirked at Bonnie. He also started blushing red. Bonnie had a creeped out face, and looked at Tyler with concern. The audience started gossiping about what's happening, and then...Tyler rubbed Bonnie's crotch. The girls in the audience screamed and clapped, while Bonnie's eyes widen.

Bonnie: T-Tyler?!~

Tyler: Come with me Bonnie...*grabs Bonnie's wrist and takes him Backstage*

Goldy: What was the dare?

BB: T...Tyler is going to be on top for...B...Bonnie..*hides face with hands*

The audience gasped and cheered loudly, but that stopped when they heard a very...loud...moan..

_**"AHH!~ FUCK YES! FUCK ME HARDER TYLER!~" "WHO'S THE SLUT NOW BITCH?!~" **_

Tyler and Bonnie were moaning and screaming in the Backstage, that they forgot to close the door. The animatronics, including the Marionette, blushed red. BB started having a nosebleed, along with the audience as well. Then, Tyler came back with a smirk on his face. Bon-Bon was concerned about what happened, but then she saw him...with a pleasure smile.

Bonnie: I...never knew being bottom was awesome...

Tyler: Yep. He enjoyed every bit of it. *winks*

Tyler winks and that caused the girls to squeal, along with the audience. He went to grab another envelope, but realized that one was missing. Then something flew across the stage. A paper airplane landed into Tyler's hands, he thought it was the 8th one, and he was right. He opened and read it.

* * *

_**Delirious **_

_**Question one: whom is the strongest animatronic? (Prove it.) **_

_**Question two: mangle... do you get really bored sometimes and pretend to be a snake? Just because why the fuck not. **_

_**Dare: interact with the audience. At least the ones who are willing. I sure am.**_

* * *

Tyler: That was weird. Well anyway, who is the strongest animatronic? AND you have to prove it.

The male animatronics looked at each other, and shrugged. Bonnie lifted up Tyler in his arms, causing Tyler to blush, and the audience to cheer loudly. Then Foxy lifted up Bonnie by his feet. The audience Oooh'd at the sight, and Goldy lifted up Foxy, making the audience clapped loudly. Then Toy Freddy lifted up Goldy by his foot. The clapping became louder, and then Freddy lifted up Toy Freddy, making the cheers and claps even more loudly. The male animatronics all smiled with pride as one by one of them speak.

Bonnie: I'm strong.

Foxy: I'm more strong.

Goldy: I'm even more strong!

Toy Freddy: I'm much more strong..

Freddy: I'm the strongest!

The audience cheered loudly, and the males got down one by one, leaving Tyler in Bonnie's arms. Then Tyler passed the next question to Mangle, who was on the ceiling. He sighed and answered borely.

Mangle: Yeah. I do..*reads the dare* Hey guys! It says we can talk to the audience!

The crowd cheered loudly and got up from their seats, and rushed up to the front of the stage. The animatronics, and Tyler came to their fans smiling. Many girls and boys talked with BB and Bon-Bon, while the others talked with the rest.

Girl 1: OMG! YOUR SO CUTE TYLER! XD

Tyler: *blushes red and smiles shyly* Awww thanks..

Bonnie: Oh...he's even more cuter when I do this~ *smacks Tyler's ass softly*

Tyler: *moans louder with a cute face*

The girl sighed with delight and fainted with a nosebleed. Meanwhile, a lot of girls gathered around Goldy and Freddy. The 2 animatronics put on their smiles and chatted with their fans.

Girl 2: Hey Goldy!~ And Freddy! *waves at them excitedly*

Girl 3: OMG GOLDY IS SO CUTE!~ XD I JUST WANNA HUG HIM!

Girl 4: Hey Freddy, how was it with Tyler?

Freddy: Well...it was fun, but Tyler was so adorable...

Goldy: Yeah...what my brother said...especially in the maid outfit. *smirks at Tyler's ass and blushes*

Girls: KYAA!~

Tyler looked at Goldy and covered his ass, looking away with a red face. The girls squealed and ran back to their seats. Then someone with a white skull mask came to Tyler.

Tyler: Oh! A...Are you the one throwing the airplane?

?: Yeah. I love your show too.

Tyler: Thanks sir..*smiles and holds out hand*

Tyler shook hands with the unknown man, and the man went back to his seat. Then the audience went back to their seats as well. Toy Chica went to the table and grabbed the 9th envelope, and opened it.

* * *

**_bon bon bunny_**

**_1 do the animatronics ever fuck each other_**

**_2 has the girls ever watched porn as oin animatronics fucking each other_**

**_3i dare on stage every animatronic has to fuck his counter part for bb and Tyler, either masturbate or fuck each other_**

**_PS Tyler sounds really really hawt_**  
**_Pps don't look in the very back row at the girl with the living tombstone shirt_**  
**_Pops good story_**

* * *

Toy Chica giggled at this person's writing, but stopped at the question she read. She held out the question to the other animatronics, and they all were speechless.

Animatronics: No. We don't fuck each other!

Bon-Bon suddenly took the next question out of Toy Chica's hand, and read it. She blushed super red, along with Chica and Toy Chica. They looked at each other and then yelled.

Toy Chica, Bon-Bon, and Chica: No.

Then the 3 girls read the dare, and their eyes went wide. The boy animatronics were wondering what the dare was themselves, so Chica gave the dare to the boys. They had shocked faces. and looked back at Tyler and BB who were talking quietly.

Tyler: Man! No wonder no ones likes you, because you shut off the lights in the office! But...it's cute.

BB: Awww...*smiles and looks at others* Uhhh...Tyler?

BB tugged on Tyler's sleeve, telling him to look forward. Tyler did, and his eyes went wide. The animatronics all had smirks on their faces. Then the curtains close, leaving the audience in confusion. But that changed...when they heard moaning on the stage.

_**"Ahh...yes!~ Oh Tyler..." "No...he's mine...ah...all mine!" "Ohhh...that cute BB...Mmm...is mine.." **_On the stage with the closed curtains, the animatronics were touching themselves, while they said BB and Tyler's name out loud. The audience started cheering and squealing, taking out their phones and recording the scene on camera. After a while, the gang had pleasure smiles on their faces, and Tyler and BB were having nosebleeds. The audience got their videos, and the curtains opened. Now Tyler grabbed the last envelope from the table and read it.

* * *

_**SilverStars**_

**_Q1) Who's the hottest animatromics?(guy or girl)_**

**_Q2) Freddy can you kiss Foxy_**

**_Q3) Why does the Marionette does not appear all the time?0v0 _**

* * *

Tyler sighed borely and answered. He did not have a smile on his face.

Tyler: This is my order: Bon-Bon, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, Freddy and Goldy. That's it.

The gang that was called on blushed red. The audience cheered loudly and clapped at them. Tyler sulked, crossing his arms, and read the 2nd question. He chuckled and passed it to Freddy. He was not pleased at all.

Freddy: Oh my god...for real? *sighs*

Foxy, on the other hand, was talking to Goldy about something, then Freddy kissed him on the cheek. Causing the girls in the audience to squeal happily. Foxy's eyes went widen, and his cheeks turned red. Freddy sulked not wanting to look at anyone. Then, Freddy passed the question to the Marionette. His black hand grabbed it gently, trying not to rip the paper. He read it and then chuckled.

Marionette: Well, I just got here. So it's pretty obvious I don't appear all the time.

The audience clapped, and Tyler grabbed the mic.

Tyler: Well, that was the 4th Round of Ask or Dare Tyler and the Animatronics! Bye!

The animatronics waved goodbye to their fans, and the audience cheered loudly, as the curtains closed slowly.

* * *

**EXTRA **

Tyler was exhausted, and he was still wearing that maid's outfit. He was also embarrassed at the dares and questions that the fans sent. He started walking upstairs towards the breakroom where Mike is. By the time Tyler got there, he opened the door and closed it behind him. Mike on the other hand was reading, and saw Tyler's blushing red face. He smirked and continued reading, acting normal.

Tyler: Damn...doing this is so embarrassing...

Tyler sighed at he took off the lace headband and placed it on the table. Mike sighed and broke the slience, and his smirk was still there.

Mike: *sighs* Well, it's not my fault your so attractive..

Tyler's eyes went wide, and he blushed red. He yelled at Mike with a mad face, but Mike kept on smirking.

Tyler: W-What are you saying?! You didn't see me did you?

Mike: Yeah, I did see you but mostly your ass.

Tyler looked away with a sulking face, and crossed his arms. Then, all of a sudden, something popped into his head. Now it's his turn to smirk. Mike kept his eyes on the book, but that changed when Tyler said something embarrassing.

Tyler: Here we go again...Mike the Pervert.

Now Mike's eyes went widen, and his cheeks flushed red. Tyler saw this and smirked, and kept on talking.

Tyler: You always do this...almost everyday and night...so lame.

Mike felt his anger take over, and hung his head low...then he smirked and stood up and walked behind Tyler while he kept talking.

Tyler: Well, it's obvious that you always get hit or kicked in the face huh? *laughs*

Tyler started laughing, thinking about Mike's reaction, but then...his eyes widen and he gasped with a little moan in his voice. He smiled with shock, and his body twitches once. Mike was rubbing under Tyler's skirt, the clothed erection that Tyler held. Mike whispered into Tyler's ear seductively.

Mike: Is that all you have to say?~

Mike smirked and kneeled down on his knees, his face near Tyler's cock. Tyler gasped with wide eyes and looked down at him with a red face. Mike then, licked up Tyler's shaft slowly with his warm tongue, and flicked it at the tip, making Tyler gasp.

Tyler: Ah!-Ah,,,My...C...ahhh~ My cock!~

Mike smirked at Tyler and pulled down the lacy panties, making Tyler's hard cock fling. He sucked the tip a little and then let go, leaving a line of saliva connected on his tongue. Tyler gasped loudly, and fell backwards on the couch, with his eyes still wide. Mike chuckled mischievously, and got on top of him, his hand on Tyler's cock stroking him. Mike was enjoying this, and he spoke with a seductive tone.

Mike: If you like talking like that, should I teach this naughty maid a lesson?~

Tyler turned over, on his knees, and buried his face onto the cushions of the couch. His face was red, and he felt his pride leave him. Mike stroked him faster, making Tyler shiver, and he whispered into Tyler's ear.

Mike: Or...if you can resist, think that you'll be better?~

Tyler heard this and grit his teeth. Mike was testing him, and he took that challenge. Tyler took a breath and his animatronic eyes flashed. Mike didn't see this, while he kept stroking Tyler.

Tyler: I...CAN!

Then all of a sudden, Tyler shifted quickly out of Mike's grasp. Mike lost his guard and fell on the sofa on his face. And...then he gasped loudly and his eyes went wide. Tyler was behind him, rubbing his crotch, and smirking. Mike started panting and moaned loudly, enough for Tyler to hear. Tyler's hands then unbuckled Mike's belt, and grabbed his cock out of his pants.

Tyler: Payback time!~

Payback time it was indeed. Tyler gripped Mike's cock gently and stroked it quickly, making Mike gasp and moan loudly. Little did Tyler know, Mike's hand was behind his back, trying to return the favor to Tyler...and he did. He gripped Tyler's cock and stroked it fast and hard, making both of them fall on top of each other. Tyler and Mike were wrestling while jacking each other off.

Mike: H-Hey!~ Let go!~

Tyler: You too!~

Tyler and Mike's hands went so fast, that they both reached their peaks. They both screamed in pleasure, and cum sprayed onto their clothes. But, they didn't notice the door being slammed open. Toy Freddy, Bonnie, and a pissed off Freddy Fazbear were there.

Freddy: Hey, what's with the noise?!

The two boys heard the yell and looked at who was at the door. Their eyes widen, and they froze in place, making the 3 animatronics look at the mess their in. Tyler was on top of Mike, with his animatronic eyes, and Mike was underneath Tyler with a blushing face. Freddy, Bonnie, and Toy Freddy froze and their eyes widen at the scene. Then the boys' mouths went wide and they screamed.

Tyler and Mike: FUCKING CREEPER!

Mike grabbed the book he was reading and threw it at Freddy's nose. Freddy gasped and shook his hands defensively.

Freddy: N-No! It's not that-

Then...the book hit Freddy's nose, and it made a HONK! sound. Freddy fell back on the floor with a nosebleed, Bonnie and Toy Freddy turned away. Tyler and Mike knew they made too much noise, but they also have to learn how to keep it down. Then, Bonnie and Toy Freddy dragged an unconscious Freddy Fazbear along the floor.

Tyler: Next time...Let's keep it down...

Mike: Agreed.


	7. Extra 2

Tyler was walking down the stage with a letter, that had the name: Guest. Without hesitation, he tore open the envelope and read what's inside...then his animatronic eyes shone.

* * *

_Guest_

_I got some questions for you drunk, Lil butch ass cunts: 1.(for Tyler) Do ya prefer call of duty or tf2? 2. (For all anamontronics, of however ya fuckin spell that,) Besides the fact that Tyler's attractive, although I think he uglier than a hobo, why the bloody hell do ya want to fuck him?! It makes no fucking sense. Dare: Tyler fucks off for 1 round. In other words, he can do anything, as long as it doesn't involve sex. If it does Tyler cannot do it. The only reason I'm choosing this dare is that I want to see the bitch ass anamontronics suffer. Also, if this dare is chosen, any sexual dares after this dare cannot be done, unless it involves a female espeon. You fucking stupid ass, ugly, perverted animontronics will fucking suffer today you cunts. _

* * *

Tyler's eye twitched and crushed the paper, and smashed it against his foot. He cracked his knuckles and shivered.

Tyler: U-Uglier than a h-h-hobo? And...*stutters angrily*

Bonnie and Goldy came down chatting, and saw Tyler shaking. They both ran to him worried.

Goldy: Hey, Tyler you ok?

Bonnie: What's wrong?

Tyler didn't answer. He moved his foot away from the smashed paper, and the two animatronics read it. After a while, Freddy came, along with the others, seeing what's wrong with the three animatronics(except Tyler who is part animatronic) with their black eyes shone, along with white glowing pupils.

Freddy: Is something wrong?

Tyler handed Freddy the scrambled up note, and he read it, along with the other animatronics. They all had their black eyes shone.

?: YEAH THAT'S RIGHT YOU CUNTS!

Tyler's eyes widen as he saw who made that noise...it was the guest who wore it. He narrowed his eyes and with a snap of his fingers, he teleported near him.

?: WHAT THE F-AHHH!

Tyler grabbed the guest by the neck and choked it hard, making it hard for it to breathe. He whistled and the others came down around the choking guest. All the animatronics had their black eyes(especially the Marionette and BB) and stared angrily at the guest.

Freddy: Someone get the suit...

Bonnie and Bon-Bon ran to the Backstage with a Freddy Fazbear suit. Tyler saw the suit and smirked. He teleported to the Backstage, along with the other animatronics. He dropped the guest hard on the floor, and Goldy and Toy Freddy held him down tight, The guest was screaming and swearing, and Tyler grabbed his tongue, and sliced it off. Blood sprayed onto his uniform, but he didn't care. BB grabbed the mask and handed it to Tyler. He walked to the guest with chopped off tongue, and slammed the mask onto his head. The other animatronics walked out of the Backstage with a smirk, but when Tyler was about to leave, he turned around to the dead guest stuffed into the suit...he said to him:

Tyler: Game Over...

Then he walked out.

(This happens to you when you take it too far with everyone.)


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT

The audience was chattering loudly throughout the whole place, and the curtains spread, showing Tyler in his uniform. Claps came down on him, and Tyler grabbed the mic.

Tyler: Hi everyone! I wanted to tell you all that my twin, Taylor has an announcement for all of you! So here she is!

The audience clapped as Taylor came walking towards the stage. Tyler handed her the mic and stood next to her.

Me: Hi everyone! It's Taylor here. I wanted to say something exciting for all you fans! I'm offering some people to join the show throughout a whole round!

Cheers and claps rained down loudly, and Taylor motioned her hand for the audience to quiet down.

Me: Today I'm offering 3 fans for the next round! Hurry and come if you want your number up! Thank you!

Tyler and Taylor held hands and bowed, and the curtains closed slowly. The audience cheered loudly.


	9. Intermission for me

Me: Oh my god...*grips sheets and cries* So beautiful...*sniffle* His voice...

*Tyler walks in*

Tyler: Hey Taylor! Huh?...Why are you crying?...

Me: MandoPony's voice...It's so beautiful...I couldn't continue writing cause of that beautiful singing...*bursts into tears* I LOVE HIS VOICE SO MUCH! WAAAA!~

Tyler: O...k? I guess I'll leave you be...*leaves room*

Me: *wipes tears* Yes...everyone, my fans...I've watched the video MandoPony made...Balloons. It's related to FNAF 3...*sniffles* I don't think I can type today or tomorrow...MANDOPONY I LOVE YOUR VOICE!~ *Cries into sheets* Please...wait until I continue...


	10. Extra 3 (SORRY NO ROUND YET!)

Tyler, Mike, Phone Guy, Jeremy, and Vincent aka Purple guy sat on the couch with a box of pocky. They each other took one out and nibbled it. As they ate their pocky, Tyler started talking about the Bite of 87.

"Well...you think that girl learned her lesson for not messing with Foxy?"

"She better." Vincent spoke in a bored tone, and looked away. Mike saw that there was one pocky stick left.

"Last Pocky, I call it!" He said as he grabbed the pocky from the box, leaving Tyler in shock. He wanted the last one.

"Hey! No fair!"

"First come, first served!" Mike teased Tyler as he waved the front of the pocky in his face...Tyler had an idea. He leaned forward and chomped the end of the pocky, leaving Mike in shock. He left go of the stick as Tyler held it in his mouth.

"First come, First Served!" He said happily, but Mike chomped the other end of the pocky, looking into Tyler's eyes. He started nibbling towards him, Tyler saw that he was eating HIS pocky stick he chewed. He narrowed his eyes and nibbled back, making Mike shocked but he continued nibbling. They both nibbled until they stopped at each others lips, which barely touched. Tyler's eyes widen, and but Mike? He smirked and pushed forward, pressing his lips against Tyler's. They both fell on the couch, and Tyler was struggling in the kiss.

"Hey Hey!~" Mike muttered when he kissed Tyler's neck.

"No!" Tyler giggled a bit and tried to break free. But then, Vincent turned to see what made the noise. His eyes widened, and he blushed a bit.

"What's wrong?~ What's wrong?~"

"Stop it! Kusuguttai!~ (It tickles!~)"

"No, you like this, don't you?~"

"Ah!~ Mikey you pervert!"

Tyler and Mike kept arguing and playing, while Vincent kept staring at the view. He tried to look closer, but he got a kick in the face by Mike. He flew back with a nosebleed, leaving Jeremy and Phone Guy in shock.

"Don't look this way, hentai...(Pervert...)" He said with a stern expression, and Tyler did the same. Looks like the boys need to buy more Pocky...

**(Yes I did a Ga-Rei: Zero reference. Is that bad?)**


	11. Why no rounds yet?

I was on my laptop, playing my games...but then I looked at the camera, seeing my fans waiting for a new round. I sighed and walked towards it, looking back.

Me: I know you guys are waiting FOREVER for a new round, but I can't do it now...Cause i'm busy and I have homework to do as well. But don't worry! I've decided to type up anime parodies with the characters! Especially my twin Tyler...so hold tight for the next round! Although if you want a parody of an anime, you'll have to tell me first before I could type it. Because I can't figure out which is which. So see ya guys!


	12. Season and Holidays Questions and Dares!

Tyler appeared on the stage and the audience cheered loudly. He held the microphone in his hand, speaking in his sweet tone.

Tyler: Hello everyone!~ As you can see, we're getting ready for the 5th Round, but I think it's...the month of October today! So...Let's make this show have a special round! When it's October 25th, we'll be having Halloween questions and dares, as well as other seasons and holidays. So here's what I mean...

New Year's: December 29th to January 1st

Valentine's Day: February 7th to the 14th

St Patrick's Day: March 10th to the 17th

Easter: March 17th to the 27th

Spring Day: May 10th to the 30th

Summer Day: June 17th to the 21th

Fourth of July: June 31th to July 4th

Halloween: October 25th to the 31th

Thanksgiving: 21th to the 30th (21th is Tyler's Birthday!)

Christmas: December 17th to the 25th

So here's the times and dates the rounds will be made. When you see the: "To the" That means that's the day when the round will be on. So don't forget ok?!~ Now, please wait until the 5th round is out! Thank you for your patience!

Tyler bowed and the curtains closed, and the audience cheered.


	13. A Special and Choosing Letter!

As Tyler walked onto the stage, a small pink envelope was in the spotlight. He walked to it, picking it up and unfolding it. Opening the paper, he was surprised, seeing what contents was on it...

_Dear Tyler,_

_We heard about your Ask or Dare show. And we would like to become part of it. I'm sure you've heard of us from many fans in this world. If you have, then hello again!~ If not, listen well. We were robots from William Afton's restaurant. I'm certain you heard the term of: "Don't hold it against us..." Well, it's certain that you know those lines by heart...Now, I'm not sure if you would agree...but what about your fans? Do they want us to join the party? Ask them...Tell them about us...and they will give you the answer you need...Think wisely...as you don't know what we've been through..._

_From __**BABY**_

Tyler's eyes widened as he saw this note. Baby from Sister Location wants to join the show...The half-animatronic looked at the empty audience...as his black eyes shone...

"What do you think guys...? Should I...let them in...?" He asked softly...


End file.
